lemaire_sewingfandomcom-20200214-history
Le 803 Boutique
Lemair-Helvetia 803 Boutique Timeline 1975 Jul 06 Advert in Sydney Morning Herald, p99 Described in a Waltons department store advert as, "Lemair Helvetia lightweight automatic; $139; $1.20 weekly over 3 years; The lightweight Lemair Boutique provides all basic stitches for home dressmakers with auto buttonholer, blind hems." Examples Lemair Helvetia 803 in the House L'Stok collection, it appears to be the same machine as the Lemair 604 in a flat bed with a few cosmetic differences such as the backing plate behind the pattern dial being chrome. Lemair 803 used sewing machine complete with sewing table eBay sale Lemair 803 in a table; Closed facebook sale (right) The Base Design The following Brother machines are visibly similar to the Lemair 803 (in alphanumeric order with linked sources)... Brother _ Japanese Model 1 Very similar to the Br XL 795, even down to the rocker switch to the right of the Needle Position Selector, in a different base. There are instruction diagrams on the top of the machine. '' Brother Electric sewing machine for school Retro Auction by Onejp. '''Brother 451 Festival' Vintage Sewing Machine: Brother Festival 451 Blog article by Nita Collins Brother Festival 451 Blog article on Tammy's Craft Emporium Brother Festival 451 flickr image by tofutti break (Megan) Owner's Manual for 451/751/XL731 available from BrotherMall Instruction Manual, Brother 451 from Sewing Parts Online: No Longer Available Brother 601 Br 451 with "LMR" on needle position selector. See also the Ideal 601 below Thrift Haul - Vintage sewing machine Blog by Thrift Bee Sewing orange flickr image by Marloes Duyker Brother 751 Boutique Br 501 on a different base Rent a Sewing Machine web page, Calgary Alberta, Canada Owner's Manual for 451/751/XL731 available from BrotherMall Brother 751 Instruction Manual from Sew 4 Less Brother 803 Br 501 on a different base. NB this is the same model number as the Lemair'''' Brother 803 Sewing Machine Closed auction on Trademe.com.nz "New" Machines blog post on Keelysews... sometimes Help! Sewing Machine Brother 803 Forum thread on the Thai website, Patip.com. '''Brother XL 795 Pacesetter XL 700 without Free arm & with Feed dog facing up on a steel bed with rocker switch to right of Needle Position Selector Lot 33 of 153... Closed Auction by Mayo Auction & Realty Brother XL-795 User Manual in French from Manualslib, NB. Manualslib have a free manual for a similar model with a pattern selector window instead of a knob, the Brother XL 711 Note that in many cases, such as the Br 451 / 461 Festival and Br 751 / 761 Boutique, the earlier model number had the same round pattern dial as the Le 803 and the latter model had a window with a stitch selector on the top. Other Brother Clones of this model Ideal 601 This appears to be a German-made version of the Brother 601. Since the videos are in Russian perhaps the machines were made in East Germany? Sewing machine Швейная машина Ideal 601 Test YouTube video Sewing machine Швейная машина Ideal 601 Намотка нитки. YouTube video